


all mine

by Bleak



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Boys In Love, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Teasing, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak/pseuds/Bleak
Summary: In which Hyunjin is Changbin's best boy
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 108





	all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> Drabbly smut that has no other place in the world
> 
> Ty for reading ♡
> 
> Disclaimer; this work is purely fictional

Hands caressing Hyunjin's chest. Hands binding his wrists with soft ribbons. Hands carefully embracing his chest. Blindfolded, the surroundings impact his senses tenfold, and right now it smells like burning incenses. Sandalwood. The night is lazy and young, the world endless and unexplored.

"Are you okay, love?"

 _“Yeah…_ Binnie. _.._ can you touch me though, I'm- I really need it. _..”_

“Soon. My gosh, you’re pretty. The best boy.”

An appreciative moan leaves Hyunjin’s lips as hands run over him once more. A cotton shirt brushes softly against his arm while intermittent breezes fan his chest. Right then, there’s a river pulsating inside his longing body. His hips jerk just a little in vexation, because this is frustrating. Being so close and yet held back from seeing him, touching him. All he can do is feel him.

“This is annoying...can’t I see you, hyung?”

“No. Trust me.”

...feel his fingers run down the slope of his nose - trace the contours of his lips - and continue down his throat. Almost automatically, his head falls back when nails drag down the sensitive pillars, but he just hits the wall with a dull thud.

_"Ow…”_

“Careful…”

Hyunjin straightens out his posture following the gentle scolding.The touch lingers at his collarbones. It’s not like he can see it, but Changbin is admiring him. The blindfold is black and pulled taut over his eyes, a few wavy strands of blonde hair trapped underneath it. 

Hyunjin grows restless under his palm.

“Please touch me, hyung.”

“What's that? Want me to touch you?”

“Yeah...”

“Think you earned it?"

_"Don’t tease me…”_

Changbin locks him in place with a knee pushed between his thighs. One hand remains loosely curled around his throat, the pressure slight at his soft palate. In the snug space created by their bodies slotted together, the electricity flows in ripple currents.

“Okay, alright...I won't be too mean. But just because you've been good."

Hyunjin’s skin buzzes in the wake of his fingers as they abandon his throat and tap their way down his inner thigh. Each inch feels like the light stroke of a paintbrush.

_"H-hyung–"_

“Yeah. Touching you. In just a moment. Be patient.”

With one hand gripping the nape of his neck, he kisses him. The other finds its way around his lithe form, to nonchalantly cup around the curve of his ass. Gently, and then firmer. Along with the dull, pain-mingled pleasure, Hyunjin lets a petulant whimper release into Changbin’s mouth. The tip of his cock grinds uncomfortably into his abdomen, but then suddenly no more, as they're separated.

Hyunjin’s own abs curl in frustration as he draws a breath inward. 

“Touch me alre– _ow–"_

He gets no further. Simultaneously, he’s spun around, his cock seized, and a sobering smack lands on the fleshiest part of his ass. After a mere five minutes, his neck is swollen and bitten, every part of his body tying itself into knots, aching with use and worked at full capacity.

He swells in Changbin’s hand, fucking it for all he’s worth.

_“I’m gonna c–"_

“No, you’re not.”

Changbin lets him go just as his orgasm is about to crash through him. Hyunjin manages a disappointed whine before he's manhandled into motion. Neither utter a word as he seemingly floats through rooms and corridors. As they come to a halt, he takes the opportunity to suck on the skin in the junction of Changbin's neck, hard enough to make the blood vessels pop. 

"Hey. I didn't say you could do that."

Hyunjin just giggles as he's elbowed back and berated, unabashed even as another slap lands on his behind.

As they enter the bedroom, mellifluous tones play in the background. The beat wraps around Hyunjin’s bones, traveling in and out of his ears.

He’s laid down among pillows and fabrics. A hint of yellow mixes with the darkness that is his home now, and it’s almost cozy.

Like drops of water, the hands and fingers descend across his chest and tummy. Inside him, the muscles expand and contort, awaiting release. His back cringes against the sheets even as he humps air, but a request close to his ear helps him settle. 

“Shush. Still.”

A warm, partially naked body turns him to his side, embracing him from behind. It’s so damn familiar, and yet new to explore every single time. Changbin’s erection twitches against his ass, snug and demanding.

“I’ll release you from these, huh…”

Hyunjin replies only with a soft moan as a hand dissolves the first knot. Next he lays, unrestrained and suddenly alone. Air, chilly even though a candle is burning, hugs his back. In the absence of Changbin’s warmth, his chest rises rapidly up and down, but the bed dips after a few seconds and the steady timbre fills his ears again.

“Calm down. Just went to get the lube.”

Palms cradle his face, a thumb brushing over his cheekbone. The body is gentle as it moves fluently around him, the wet mouth leaving constellations of love bites on his neck, claiming his willingly parting lips. As he feels the waistband of his boxer briefs being nudged at, he elevates his hips slightly. They slide off, discarded and forgotten. 

It’s still dark.

“You’re fucking beautiful."

_Moans is all he can conjure, fueling Changbin’s steadily growing fire._

__

“Get on all fours, come on.”

__

The voice continues, still far away. As he clumsily spins around, Hyunjin is assisted by a hand on his tummy, unfaltering as it helps him into position. He curls toes into the sheet, his head dropping to have a look around him, even though he can’t see. But he can feel the vibrations Changbin emits, how close, how far he is as they bounce between the two of them.

__

A flock of butterflies flap in his gut as there’s wet pressure on his rear. Changbin has a hand on his back, gently coercing him into arching it more as he teases just outside his rim until he’s fluttering with anticipation. With his vision impaired, every sensation is heightened. He listens closely for clues and a suggestive, smearing sound reaches his ears. 

__

The muscles in his neck creak as he lets his head loll, his inner thigh shivering as some lube drips down the skin.

__

A candle crackles and pops in the background as a finger prods at his rim. An inaudible cry leaves him as he accepts it inside, clenching around it in sync with his breathing. The soothing hand finds his back immediately, stroking up and down the rosy slope of his ass. 

__

“Relax...relax.”

__

His shoulder blades press up against each other as the fingers research him, until they locate the little fleshy nub. Hyunjin moves in steady rhythm with Changbin as he loosens him up, knees weakening as he’s rubbed and rubbed and rubbed.

__

“Good boy.” 

__

When he presses into him a while later, he’s open and vulnerable, illuminated prickles of moisture coating his lower back in a thin sheen. 

__

Changbin takes a moment, to glance down at his cock working into Hyunjin's heart-shaped ass. He backs up, using a hand to hold his cheek as he inhales and pushes deep. A stifled wince can be heard, and the movements instantly cease.

__

“You doing okay, Jinnie?”

__

_“Yeah…go on...”_

__

Hyunjin whirrs in a steady beat as hands take control of him. They’re on his back, on his tummy, painting his ass cheeks with faint welts, leaving flowers sprouting where his touch happens to linger. 

__

The two of them move in tandem at a leisurely pace, until the singularity within Changbin begs to expand.

__

Hyunjin’s eyelids flutter shut, creating a double layer of black. His insides grasp air for a moment, palms wet, sheets fisted into them. A mere _“fuck”_ leaves him before Changbin enters him again. A bolt of electricity fires down his spine, exiting his mouth in a gasp.

__

But other than that, he doesn't really make sound this time. Just for the occasional fleeting second. Dusk turns into the darkest shade of mystical outside as Changbin fucks him, and inside his mind it’s already an abyss, because he’s lost all comprehension of time and space. 

__

There’s just this. 

__

“Jinnie. Don’t disappear.”

__

But he has. His new world is timeless. As Changbin chases his release, he can feel him at his core, all the way in his abdomen. He hears him somewhere in the distance, once, twice, but only when it’s accompanied by a slap does he push out garbles of sound. A slurred “m’fine,” and Changbin’s mind is laid to rest.

__

He studies Hyunjin's lower back, flexing in the wake of every shallow slap of skin against his ass. His body is alive, muscles shifting underneath his plush skin. 

__

And Changbin could watch it forever.

__

Soon, standing upright isn’t possible for Hyunjin anymore, it’s too much. He allows his knees to buckle, cajoled by that same gentle, trustworthy hand into pushing his face down and propelling him further up. 

__

“Feel so good baby. I’m close, so push that perky ass out for me, huh.” 

__

His praise is met with a little coy smile.

__

“Ah– _hyung–"_

__

When Changbin finally slides home, buried to the hilt, he leans down to hover over him, rolling over him and taking the opportunity to press a kiss to his shivering spine.

__

The playlist is long forgotten, same songs left on repeat in the background as he comes with a last snap of his hip. Hyunjin lays completely still, short breaths filtered through linen as his face remains horizontal. He’s accustomed to the white-prickled blanket in front of his eyes now, it’s become his safe space. 

__

Pleasant tingles tear through him as Changbin backs up, sliding out of him and leaving trails of lube and cum running down the slit of his ass and his thighs in their wake.

__

Hyunjin could fall into a slumber right now.

__

But hands grip around his chest, laying him on his side, and then there’s suddenly soft yellow light diffused by rusty shadows as he’s allowed his vision again. He squints, a spider web pattern of light and dark specks flickering before him.

__

“Relax. Takes some getting used to.”

__

Over Changbin’s shoulder he can see the flame of the candle reflected in the window. Then, he’s coaxed into looking at him, held firmly by his gaze. It’s always the first time he sees him. Candle lit, half of his face concealed by a shadow, only half of his mouth showing that toothy smile.

__

A feather-light kiss grace Hyunjin’s lips, and he whines, his hard-on still poking at Changbin’s thigh. Changbin hums. Hunching down on him so he has access to his mouth, he closes slippery fingers around him.

__

“Look at me, hun.”

__

As he spasms in his hand, Changbin watches him tense and lose himself. From somewhere within, the intensity spreads and his orgasm blossoms, shuddering through him in waves.

__

_"Oh fuck–"_

__

“You can come, baby.”

__

Changbin guides him through it, steering the load onto his tummy. When he’s slack, he lets go of the bedsheet which he’s subconsciously gripped hold of until now. 

__

“I love you,” he says, and means it.

__

The parroted reply is like velvet against his skin.

__

While he’s cleaned up, he half-dozes against the pillow. After, he curls into Changbin’s arms, fleetingly considering straightening out the crumpled sheets, but deciding it doesn’t matter. Limp are his long limbs against them, his hand falling down next to him as he drifts off. One he allows to loiter in its safe haven, interlaced into Changbin’s until that too falls into oblivion. 

__

Changbin props himself up on an elbow as the clock turns one in the morning. Chin-length and sticky with sweat, swirls of bleached hair surround his fingers.

__


End file.
